You Can't Go Home Again
by hali.in.college
Summary: Caroline Forbes has been too many people.


Author: haliincollege

Pairing: Caroline, with a slight Caroline/Tyler and Caroline/Damon tint to it.

Summary: Caroline Forbes has been too many people.

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes has been too many people.<p>

* * *

><p>September 2009.<p>

Cheerleading practice is over and she has a nagging feeling in her chest that the other girls are judging her.

It's a repeat performance of the humiliation that was everyone at school finding out about her dad.

She had nothing to do with it, but the incident spoke volumes to Mystic Falls and the female Sheriff that couldn't keep her husband.

_"Figures that Liz would've fallen in love with a gay."_  
><em>"Who else would be with her?"<em>

It was hushed and whispered about, the Forbes' are town royalty in the ancient sense but it's still fodder for everyone to regal in.

Caroline wants to quit cheering because it's not fun anymore but quitting feels like cheating.

She'll just try to pay better attention and not step on too many toes.

_Like that will happen._

* * *

><p>September 2010.<p>

There's blood everywhere. She can smell it. Yes, smell it. Eyes closed tight and heavy breathing in her ear.

The nurse is checking her vitals and all she can focus on is the _beat, beat, beat_ of her heart spattering.

The caregiver is monitoring her one minute and the next she's lifeless on Caroline's lap.

What happened? She doesn't know but it's relaxing now. She's no longer starved and the first thing she wants to do is kick Damon's ass.

It's terrifying so she does what she's known for.

She flips out. **Seriously**. Doesn't know what to do and is ready to make a run for it when the blinds flutter and burn her skin. _Apparently the legends were true._ Elena or Bonnie need to come as soon as they possibly can so she can know what the hell is the matter with her.

* * *

><p>May 2011.<p>

Tyler flips out on her.

"Did you kill Mason?" Along with twenty other questions that she can't answer without Damon threatening her so she hesitates and that was mistake number one concerning Tyler.

She's had numerous mistakes of her own. Too many to count really.

It's twilight and she winds up chained in a cage because of this super crazy nut job of a she-wolf.

Vervain burns her skin. Implants itself into her body and she can literally hear herself being sauteed.

_Never thought this would happen._

She cries, and screams, and cries some more and when Damon and Stefan show up to break up the party Tyler just stalls.

He doesn't make a move to help her, just winces and watches her in agony.

She literally has to beat the cage to break through his reverie.

He untangles the lock and lifts the gate with all his strength.

She's free, she's okay, and she's pissed. But first things first.

Walking out of the trailer she smells the air and has a moment of relief. That is until the she-wolf spins her round and she's facing the barrel of a gun.

That's the moment she decides to change drastically if she ever gets out of this predicament.

All of sudden there's some magic hocus-pocus going on and the wolf pack is gone and she's being shoved to safety by Damon Salvatore.

Yes, she's definitely about to change.

* * *

><p>June 2012.<p>

Graduation comes and goes in Mystic Falls. She doesn't attend. Caroline knows she'll have ample opportunity to go to school for all of eternity if she desires so she doesn't see the point in continuing on the charade for her Mom's sake.

Not like Liz notices after her turning anyways.

New York is different. It's fun and vibrant and fashion everywhere. And Caroline fully embraces the edgy punk vibe that's been in this season.

Stefan and Elena have visited but it just isn't the same.

_It's never going to be the same._

That's been a bit hard to swallow.

The loneliness creeps up on her just when she's about to fall asleep. It's there in the shadows and the creeks of the door that has a bad hinge. She tried to escape it but most of the time fails.

_You can't go home again._

* * *

><p>August 2013.<p>

New York was fine for a moment but it was never going to work out in the long run.

It's now been years since she's turned and she's legally allowed to drink. She always gets carded and has to take the good compliments with a sad confused look on here face.

_You look like you're only seventeen._

She grimaces when the first taste of scotch hits the back of her throat.

Being on the road has been okay up until now. That all changes when she sees Damon Salvatore walk into the room.

"Of all the gin joints," he comments ordering a scotch before he even turns to look at her.

"What do you want Damon?"

"I can't just stop to say hi?"

"That's never been you, so just spit it out," she seethes.

Why does everything always have to get ruined. Seattle had been turning out just fine.

"Katherine is stirring up trouble and we're looking for Vampire Barbie to save the day." He quips.

No one ever went to her for help so she knows at the moment that Damon is lying.

"What's happening," she asks as she finishes her second drink.

"Oh you know, Katherine causing problems, Elijah and Klaus reappearing. Same old Mystic Falls routine."

That wasn't what she was expecting but it's what she gets and she sighs.

"And what exactly is my part in this exactly," with a raise of an eyebrow.

"You need to come back to Mystic Falls so we can kill the bastards."

She doesn't comprehend at first and now she feels stupid.

"Everyone that was at the first sacrifice needs to be there. Witches' orders."

_Bonnie was in on this?_

"Look, you're needed back, something about the land of 1000 witches and the magic burial place, and you haven't been needed in a long time so just come with me and you can be on your way again."

"Okay." It's simple and an easy agreement. Scares her a little bit but this time will be different.

Caroline Forbes decides to be brave.

* * *

><p>August 2013.<p>

The sacrifice part deuce as she has been calling it in her head happens.

Somehow Klaus and Elijah are taken down and she really can't think of what the hell she just witnessed but it happened and Elena and Stefan, Damon and Tyler, even Katherine all survived.

The ashes burn and the wind sweeps them away, Katherine swaying her hips in her peripheral vision towards Damon and she has to hold back a laugh.

_Whatever happens, Katherine just keeps moving._

* * *

><p>December 2021.<p>

Christmas Eve is here and she's in the freaking woods searching for _lions, and tigers, and bears._

Anything to stop the craving. Blood lust is a bitch sometimes. Her family is gone and she's in Canada for God's sake trying to figure out if she can finally embrace that she is a vampire or not.

She thinks about the possibilities. About all of them.

She can either be drowning in a city of people, trying to blend it, or find a coven and try to fight her way in for good.

Thumper is in her hand, drained of blood with she finally decides.

_Caroline Forbes knows what she is._


End file.
